


Don’t kiss me (unless you mean it)

by princess_cordilea25



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Burn, Still bad at tagging, cuz thats the only way i know how to write lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_cordilea25/pseuds/princess_cordilea25
Summary: Anne only wanted to fit in. She wasn’t in any way interest in Gilbert Blythe, and she just wished he would stop telling everyone she was his future wife. She would never be with anyone so disgustingly immature.Or would she?Gilbert was going through a lot right now, and his friends where in no way helping. He was tired of being Gilbert Blythe. He needed an escape.Anne was the perfect distraction.
Relationships: Cole Mackenzie & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry/Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Winifred Rose, Mary Lacroix & Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix, Royal "Roy" Gardner/Anne Shirley
Comments: 35
Kudos: 99





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Anne was already deathly nervous for her first day of school (Gilbert Blythe wasn’t helping)

Anne had managed to gain one friend on her first day of Avonlea High, But Diana Barry was student president, so she kind of had to be friends with everyone, so she didn't think she really counted.

Diana was kind enough to introduce her to her friends at lunch, but she couldn't say the same about them. They seemed to already think she was weird, and when she began to ramble on for a while about a new book she was reading, Josie Pye declared her boring, and she just “couldn’t stand boring people,” So they all left, leaving Anne alone at the lunch table. Before Diana left, she told Anne she should wait there, and she’d try to talk her friends into giving her a chance, but Anne knew it was hopeless.

This wasn’t how Anne expected her first day of school to go, but she couldn't say she was surprised. She wasn't like everyone else. She had been living with the Cuthberts all Summer, and they had adopted her just before school started. She thought maybe if her hair was lighter, or if she didn't have so many freckles, maybe more girls would like her. She knew her wardrobe isn't to blame, since she was lucky enough to attend a school that required uniforms. But even then, the uniform didn't look as well as it did on them. Her Body was too limp and skinny, and her skin would’ve blended in with the white button-up she was wearing, if it weren't for the annoying sploshes of brown covering her whole body. And the green-plaid skirt was definitely not doing her any favors. Her legs looked like two pale sticks, with brown spots splattered all over. 

She was never going to fit in, and it was time to accept that.

Rather than wait for Diana (who she was sure was never going to return), She decided to finish her lunch outside. Hoping the lovely scenery would distract her from her sorrow. She packed her things and headed outside, very much aware of all the eyes that were staring at her as she left. They all seemed to scream that she didn’t belong here, nor did they want her there.

She kept walking until she could feel no eyes on her. She eventually found a large tree just outside of anyone’s view. Plus, there was a long row of bushes that was blocking her away from everyone else. It was the perfect place to finish the book she was reading. She could see everyone from a distance, but no one could see her unless they were really looking.

She was sure no one would look for her.

* * *

Gilbert didn't notice her right away. He was a little distracted, with everyone around him asking him how his trip to Alberta went (as if he wasn't just there for his father’s funeral). He felt completely overwhelmed with everyone crowding around him, making him the center of attention, as always. Usually he was able to receive the attention without a problem, but today it just seemed like he couldn't breathe. Like he was drowning in it.

He just had to get out of there.

He wouldn't have even gone up to her if she weren’t sitting in his regular hiding spot. Where he usually went when he just couldn't take all the pressure. 

He didn't feel like asking her to leave. He didn't feel like talking to anyone at all, so he just plopped himself right down next to her, leaning his back against the other side of the tree as if she weren't even there.

* * *

Anne tried to ignore him. She really did. But he was making it impossible with the way he kept sighing and shifting around, as if he were on a bed and not lying on the hard ground. It was as if he were purposely trying to rile her up. She knew she shouldn't have let someone she didn't even know get to her, But It was so annoying, the way he didn't even care that she was already there first.

She was already very well acquainted with Gilbert Blythe. She felt like she practically knew him from all the things that Ruby had said about him before they all left. She told him that he was a senior, and that he wanted to be a doctor when he got out of high school. She also said that he had just returned from a trip to Alberta, and had been gone for three (whole) months. She shared her concern that it would be hard for Gilbert to catch up with his schoolwork since he had been gone for such a long time, and that he might not graduate with the rest of the seniors. It was obvious Ruby had an obsession with him, but she couldn't understand why. He seemed like an absolute snob and had absolutely no desire to get to know him.

Finally, Anne just couldn't take it anymore. Rather than let him get the best of her, she began to clumsily pack her things up and get the hell out of there before she burst.

* * *

Gilbert probably should've just let her leave. She didn't seem to like him very much, which he couldn't understand why, since he had never seen her before in his life. He shouldn’t have cared all that much either. But if he was being completely honest, he was bored. He was bored of his friends, bored of his problems. He was so bored of being Gilbert Blythe.

So he decided to do something Gilbert Blythe would never do.

“Don't leave on my account.”

* * *

This was exactly what Anne had been trying to avoid. She was very aware of her temper, and when she moved to Avonlea, she decided to turn a new leaf. She thought people would like her and accept her more if she didn't get angry or offended so easily. 

But Gilbert Blythe was asking for it.

“No, no, _ please  _ don't mind me. I wouldn't want to disturb the ‘Almighty Gilbert Blythe.’ ” She said, trying to pick up the remainder of her stuff and rolling her eyes.

* * *

Well that was new. Girls didn’t usually react that way when he talked to them. They sometimes rolled their eyes but they were always either smiling or giggling. Any other girl would have just flashed him a small smile and walked away. They definitely wouldn't have snapped at him the way she did. 

Who was this girl?

“Is that really what they call me?” He asked her, knowing that someone had probably talked to her about him since she already knew his name.

“It’s called poetic license, asshole.”

If Gilbert wasn’t intrigued he certainly was now. Not only was she very hot-headed, she was smart too. And she definitely wasn't afraid of him.

Seriously, Who was she?

“I see.” Gilbert responded smugly, “ So tell me, what kind of ‘Almighty’ character do you peg me as? A handsome prince maybe? No no, wait, a  _ dashing  _ prince.  _ Dashing  _ sounds way better than handsome, don't you think? Like, I am much more than just handsome. Dashing a much better word to describe me, I think.”

“Wow. You are so full of yourself, aren’t you?” The girl said, looking down at him and hugging her books and her lunch in her arms. Gilbert couldn't help but think how confident she looked in that position. Like she was meant to be above him.

“Well, what else am I supposed to be filled with? You, perhaps?”

Gilbert didn't mean for it to come out sounding dirty, but he didn't regret saying it when he saw her reaction. She looked absolutely adorable when she was blushing. There was no way he was going to take back what he said when it allowed him to see her like that.

* * *

Great. Now she had that DISGUSTING image in her head. 

This guy had MAJOR issues. What was his problem anyway? Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

“I wont waste my breath talking to you.” She told him, ready to walk away, “You obviously have the IQ of an old wad of gum.”

“What flavor?” He asked her, as if he were genuinely concerned about what flavor of gum he was being compared to, “Mint is definitely the smartest gum flavor, but I feel like watermelon would probably be the dumbest flavor. Not that I have anything against it, but it’s so fruity. It makes sense for it to be the dumbest flavor. ”

“You’re impossible!”

“And you’re still talking to me.” He grinned and leaned back into the tree with a look on his face, like getting her to keep talking to him was some major achievement.

Anne felt her face heat up with anger. What was even more infuriating was that he was right. She had been talking to him for much longer than she should have. She didn't know why, she had tried to like three times already. She was way too mature to be wasting her time on engaging in some petty, one-sided argument. But yet, here she was. So determined to get the last word.

And if he was right, that meant she was wrong.

Oh how she HATED being wrong.

Anne straightened out her posture and sat herself back right next to him, unintentionally closer than before. She wasn't going to leave. She was there first. If anyone was going to leave, it was going to be him.

“What, you aren’t going to leave anymore? I don't blame you, It’s pretty hard to keep away from me.” Anne cringed at his words, but refused to say another word to him. “Oh, so now you’re ignoring me? It’s funny, I didn't peg you for a predictable kind of girl. But maybe that’s what's so unpredictable about you,” He continued to talk.

He pulled an apple from his pocket (how did he even fit that in there, and how did she not notice it before?), wiped it with his sleeve, then proceeded to take a bite out of it, spraying juice in all directions.

Anne gawked at him in disgust. Did he  _ seriously _ just take food out of his pocket and EAT it?! She wanted to tell him just how unsanitary what he just did was, especially for a guy who plans on going into medicine. But she was still firmly set on ignoring him. Besides, she doesn't want to have to explain why exactly she knew that he wanted to be a doctor.

Gilbert noticed she was staring at him and raised his eyebrows, “I’m sorry, did you want some?” He asked her, still chewing on his apple and spraying more juice all over her. Anne couldn't help but gag, and Gilbert looked at her with an even more amused expression, “What? It isn't poisonous, I promise.”

That was it. Gilbert Blythe was not about to spit all over her face, then TEASE her after. He didn't know who he thought he was, but she was not going to take this. She was going to make sure what she said to him next would guarantee that he never showed his face around her ever again.

She was just about to snap, when a tall, slim, blonde senior appeared in front of them. 

She was absolutely gorgeous. Her beautiful golden curls were tied up in a high ponytail, and she was wearing a tight cheerleader's uniform that would’ve made Anne feel very uncomfortable, but she wore it exquisitely. She stood and walked with a tremendous amount of elegance, Anne could have easily confused her with royalty. She was the kind of girl boys would write songs about. 

“So this is where you run off to when you disappear on us?” She asked Gilbert, not even acknowledging Anne sitting next to him.

“Yes it is. And I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave, Winnifred. This spot is for authorized personnel only.”

“Wow, you must be serious. You never call me by my full name.”

“I am, unfortunately, Deathly serious.” He said, fighting hard to keep a straight face.

“Oh c’mon. Won’t you include me?” She begged, kneeling down carefully and elegantly in front of him. She put her hand on his knee and squeezed gently, looking into his eyes with her baby blue ones. “Please? For me?”

Gilbert broke out of his serious expression and smiled at her, “Fine. But only for today and only because it’s you.”

She flashed her perfectly straight and white smile at him, and sat down a little more comfortably on the ground, bending her knees behind her. “Who’s this?” She asked him, finally addressing the red headed girl who was sitting a little too close to Gilbert for her liking.

“Oh her?” Gilbert said, as if he had forgotten she was there as well, “She-”

“Was just leaving.” Anne finished, packing her things up once again and standing. She started to walk away from them but then stopped and turned back to them slowly. She couldn't leave without knowing if they were together.

Not that she was jealous. She was way better than falling for a guy she barely even knew, especially if that guy was as dense and vulgar as Gilbert Blythe. But she wanted to know because it just made so much sense. It made sense for a guy like Gilbert Blythe to end up with someone as perfect as the Blonde girl sitting next to him. And she couldn't deny the chemistry when she saw the way they looked at eachother. 

In a perfect world, they would make the most idyllic pair.

But if Anne knew anything, it was that this was NOT a perfect world. 

* * *

“You guys make a lovely couple.” She said to them, “Just like one out of a fairytale.” 

Winifred flashed another of her million dollar smiles, “That’s so kind of you to say.” She said forcefully, as if she was trying to tell her something entirely different with her tone.

The red-headed girl nodded slightly before turning away and walking away from them at a fast pace without so much as a goodbye. She was too far away when he realized he should've asked her for her name.

“Honestly Gilbert, the way you eat that apple is  _ atrocious _ ! I almost feel bad for the poor girl who had to sit through it all.”

“Why do you do that?” Gilbert asked her when he finally tore her eyes off of the figure who was walking away.

Winnie tilted her head slightly, “I don't mean to be rude Gilbert, I just meant-”

“No, I meant why do you always let people think we’re dating? We’re not.”

“Oh, you mean earlier?” Winnie said, dismissing it, “I know we’re not dating, Gilbert, but that doesn't mean I won't mark what’s mine.”

“What’s yours?!” Gilbert repeated with eyes widened. What the hell was she talking about? “Winnie, I-”

“Oh my gosh, that sounded crazy possessive, didn't it?” She laughed, poking a whole in her milk carton and bringing her lips to it, “I only meant that we’ve been talking, for how long now? It’s only a matter of time before you finally get the balls to ask me out.”

Ask her out?? What!? Was he missing something???

“Why do you look so surprised, Gilbert? You know us getting together is inevitable. Everyone else thinks we’d make the perfect couple. Even that random girl that was here earlier.”

“She’s not a  _ random _ girl.” He said, for some reason feeling like he had to defend her. He knew she was more than random, but he didn't know what it was about her, or how to describe it. “She’s… just  _ more _ , I guess.”

Winnie raised her eyebrows at him, “You sure have gotten rather attached to a girl you’ve only just met,” She said half-jokingly, “You haven’t already developed feelings for her, have you?”

“What? No. I mean… I don't know. I just met her.” He stammered. But then he began thinking of the red haired girl with the obviously fiery temper. He was never one to believe in love at first sight, but he definitely felt something while he was talking to her. There was no other girl like her, and for the short time he was with her, he didn't feel so… He stopped feeling like his whole world was over, “She’s… she’s a good distraction, I guess.”

When Gilbert looked up, he was met with a facial expression he had never seen on Winifred in the three years he had known her. It was kind of scary, actually.

“Winnie? Are you okay?” He asked her in concern, “You feeling sick or something?” He raised his hand to feel her forehead, and she quickly caught it and gripped it hard.

“Winnie? Winnie, you’re hurting me!”

“You are one fine piece of work, Gilbert Blythe,” She began, “So just like that? It’s all over? You meet some  impertinent girl and suddenly I don't matter to you?”

Gilbert took advantage of her loosened grip to snatch his hand away. Damn she was WAY stronger than she looked. 

“Winnie, you’ll always matter to me. Nothing will  _ ever  _ change that.” He told her sinceriously.

“That’s bullshit! If you really cared, you wouldn't have let this happen! You wouldn't have led me on like this!” She yelled at him, Her eyes beginning to tear up with frustration, “How could you do this to me, Gil? How could you have let this go on for so long?? For three  _ fucking  _ years you let me and everyone else believe that you had feelings for me! Everyone else was so sure it would happen eventually! They all told me that you were just going through shit right now, and that I needed to be patient. And I was! I waited for you! And now you’re telling me that it’s too late, and that you’ve fallen head over heels for a girl you’ve only known for a mere 5 seconds? Are you fucking serious??”

Ok, this was ridiculous. No one had  _ fallen head over heels _ for anyone. He only wanted to get to know her because she wasn't like anyone else. Everyone else was always too scared to stand up to him, so it was something he’d never felt before. He wanted a friend that he could actually have an actual conversation with. Someone that’ll challenge him, rather than engaging in mindless talk about who’s dating who and other juvenile topics that people just expect him to be interested in, just because he’s a highschooler in the twenty-first century.

Gilbert only realized he said all of that out loud when he saw that Winifred’s face had softened slightly, revealing the hurt behind her anger. He honestly didn't mean that towards her. Winnie was one of the only friends that he felt he could talk to about anything, and she’d actually be interested and support him through anything. 

But as much as he appreciated that, he needed more.

“In that case,” She began, recomposing herself, “I’m sorry I was never enough for you. I'm sorry I wasn't what you wanted. And most of all, I’m sorry I ever wasted my time and  _ humiliated _ myself, falling for such a self-absorbed  _ dick  _ like you.”

Gilbert never felt more guilty. He truly didn't mean for this to happen. “I- I’m so sorry, Winnie. If I had known-”

“Don’t. What you would’ve done if you knew doesn't matter to me one bit. I could care less if you think you would have handled this better if you were aware of my feelings. Cuz really it's to make you feel better, not me. ” She interrupted, “I hope you and that bitch are extremely happy together.” 

She stood up, leaving her lunch where it was. “But mark my words, Gilbert Blythe. You  _ will  _ regret this.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert gets to REALLY experience Anne’s temper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a lot longer than it should have. It’s maybe a little longer than the last one so... enjoy that i guess;)

Gilbert was more confused than anything. He didn't know where any of that came from. He’s known Winnie for what felt like forever, and never once had she raised her voice at ANYONE, much less  _ him _ . 

He didn't know who that was, but he knew that wasn't  _ his  _ Winifred. His Winifred was smart. Everything she said sounded like it could be spoken by some refined, british politician, and not someone in their last year of highschool. She was always kind to everyone. She would never tell him she didn't care about  _ anything  _ he said. 

So if that wasn’t the Winifred he knew, who was she? 

Now that he was thinking about it, Him and Winnie did make a lot of sense. They were always together, and he enjoyed her company immensely. He could see how she could mistake fondness with infatuation.

Maybe he was the one who got it all mixed up. Maybe he  _ did  _ like her. Everyone else seemed to think he did. Winifred was beautiful, as well as an amazing person. She had always been there for him, and was the only one he’d trust to actually talk to, rather than just share mindless conversations with like the rest of his friends.

Such was the life of Gilbert Blythe. He was always wanting what everyone else wanted. He was starting to think that maybe he didn't even have a mind of his own. He didn't know what he wanted, but he knew he didn't want to lose his best friend. Maybe being her boyfriend was the only way to keep her close. 

But would she even want to be with him anymore? She made it  _ abundantly  _ clear that she now hated him, which she was right to. He was an idiot for not seeing this all before. He was just going through so much, he never really stopped to think about love and dating. Now all of a sudden the idea is thrusted into his brain and he doesn't know how to feel about it.

He could easily fall in love with Winifred. He’d known her for so long and they understood each other in a way not many other people did. It was perfect.

Why was perfection starting to seem really boring?

* * *

Anne didn't realize the place she had chosen to have lunch was so far away from campus. By the time she made it back to the building, she was already running late.

Her first day of school could not be going any worse. The only girls she talked to hated her, She manage to somehow spend all her lunch arguing bitterly with the most appalling boy she’d ever met instead of eating so now she was starving, and now, to top it all off, she was going to make the  _ worst _ impression by being late to class on her first day of school! It seemed it was impossible for Anne’s life to go right. At times like this, it was hard to stay positive.

She began speeding through the empty hallways, desperately trying to remember what class she had next, when she heard an angry, booming voice call behind her.

“Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.” Principal Phillips sneered, “I knew you would be a problem as soon as I saw you.”

“Anne had the  _ “pleasure”  _ of meeting Mr Phillips a week before she started here. He held a meeting with Marilla and Matthew to talk about the rules and expectations, but was glaring at Anne the entire time. She could tell he didn't like her, but couldn't figure out what he had done to make him hate her so much. Maybe it was when Marilla warned him about her and said,  _ “Wild Imagination.”  _ But she didn't think that was a quality to despise in a person. She didn't know where she would be without her imagination. However, she did wish Marilla had avoided discussing that topic with Mr Phillips of all people.

“Excuse me, Mr Phiilips, I-”

“ _ Principal  _ Phillips.” He corrected it firmly.

Anne fought the urge to roll her eyes. “ _ Principal  _ Phillips,” She repeated, “I was just hurrying to class. I didn’t want to be late.”

“Late?” He laughed, “Young lady, that is the  _ least  _ of your problems.”

He dug into his coat pocket for a small, pink notepad. “I’m writing you a detention slip for skipping class.” He told her with a smirk on his face that reminded Anne of an evil villain from a book.

“But, Mr- '' He snapped his eyes up from what he was writing and glared at her, “ _ Principal  _ Phillips. I wasn't skipping! I was going to class!”

Principal Phillips let out a hearty guffaw, “Surely you can conjure a better lie than that one. With your  _ ‘wild imagination,’  _ hm?” He said in a teasing tone, “Not to mention that HORRID hair. I would think that Ms Cuthbert would have the sense to make you dye it back  _ before  _ you started school. You’ll keep serving detention until your hair is back to its original color.”

Principal Phillips ripped out the slip and held it out for her to take. Anne just stared at it, then looked back up at him. She knew she didn't deserve detention (at least, not yet anyway, since talking to Mr Phillips was decreasing her chances of making it to class on time) But how was she going to explain that to him without causing him to blow up in anger, as he was bound to do. She knew he wouldn't listen to anything she said, so maybe it was easier to just take the stupid detention slip and continue heading to class. Sure, it stood against everything about her, as she wasn't one to cower in the face of injustice, but she was in enough trouble already. Maybe if she showed Marilla the slip, she’d allow her to dye her hair a darker color, or maybe even blonde. Or she’d call Principal Phillips and talk to him. Ugh, please no.

* * *

Gilbert’s whole mood lifted significantly when he saw the girl from earlier hadn't made it to class yet. He was in a super shitty mood to find out the girl he thought he knew better than anyone wasn't who he thought she was. He needed a distraction from  _ everything _ , and she was absolutely perfect. Anything to make him stop thinking of what a cruddy life he was living. With her, he felt like he didn't have to be Gilbert Blythe anymore. 

She was talking to Mr Phillips for some reason, and looked kind of upset. Like she was trying hard to keep her 

“Good afternoon, Principal Phillips,” He greeted. He didn't know why, but as soon as he made it to her side, his arm had instinctively wrapped around her shoulders, for some reason longing to be near her. It was weird, but who was he to deny the desires of his body? She tensed up as soon as it happened, not knowing what to do. “I see you’ve met my friend.”

“I’m surprised such a good student like yourself doesn't have better taste in friends.” He said, avoiding eye contact with him. The red headed girl seemed to come back to reality at his words, and shook his arm off of her abruptly.

“Why’s that?” He asked Mr Phillips, laying his arm on her shoulder once again, holding her tighter to where she couldn't escape. He mostly did it because he knew it bothered her, and he kind of loved seeing her silently riled up. Like she wanted to explode, but had to contain herself as much as possible to refrain from getting in even more trouble.

“I’m sorry to say that I just caught your  _ ‘friend’  _ skipping class.” Gilbert did not appreciate the obvious change of tone at the word “friend.” He could be friends with whoever he wanted and who he may or may not be friends with should not be any of his concern But of course it WAS his concern because he was  _ Gilbert Blythe. _

Being Gilbert Blythe was just getting more and more annoying.

“Skipping? No, she wouldn't do that.” He said. Sure, he didn't actually know if she would skip class, since he didn't even know her name, but he didn't think that would really matter since he was only trying to help her out. Besides, she didn't seem the type to purposely avoid learning. She kind of seemed like the kind who really appreciated learning.

“She was with me.” He explained, pulling her even closer to his side, “ We have lunch together.”

“Oh. Well then, that’s my-” He started to apologize, but quickly changed his mind, “That doesn't explain the hair color! We have a strict only natural hair color here at Avonlea High.”

Gilbert tried his best to contain his laughter. Her hair was admittedly the first thing he noticed about her. It definitely did stand out, and was unlike any shade of red he’d ever seen on hair before. But it wasn't the kind of red you could buy at a store. It was the kind of hair you get lucky enough to be  _ blessed _ with. “Uh- I’m sorry sir, but did you maybe take a moment to consider the possibility that her hair might  _ actually  _ be that shade of red?”

“That’s ridiculous. Noyone’s hair is  _ that-'' Mr _ Phillips took a closer look at her hair and realized that it was, in fact, her natural hair color. There was a flash of embarrassment in his eyes, but was quickly replaced with a look of disgust and 

“Well,” He said, clearing his throat, “How unfortunate for you.”

He began walking away without another word, then turned around to Gilbert, “I hope you don't let Ms. Shirley’s bad influence get to you, Mr Blythe. It’d be a shame for such a studious boy like you to get distracted by a girl like Anne.”

* * *

Gilbert let him walk away, but was visibly fighting the urge to not to beat the man into a pulp, principal or no.

Anne yanked his arm off of her and began to storm away, doing her best to ignore Gilbert’s calls behind her and tried to find her next class. He had no right to interrupt her conversation with Principal Phillips (Even if the conversation was mostly one-sided). They weren't friends. Not even close. He needed to understand that and leave her alone.

“Hey! Where are you going, Anne?” Great. Another reson to hate that  _ stupid _ principal. Revealing her name to him. She was sure he would never relent in whatever it was that he thought he was doing.

“Leave me Alone!” She warned, still trying to get away from him. “I’m not any of your business!”

Gilbert (unfortunately) didn’t give up. He ran up in front of her and blocked her path, “Wait, Anne. You don't understand.” She hated hearing him say her name. It was so wrong. Her name was reserved for those she knew and loved, not strangers she couldn't even stand. 

Anne tried to make her way around him, but he stopped her by grabbing her by the wrist tightly. As soon as she felt his hand wrap around her wrist she felt as if she weren't even present anymore. Her mind had transported her into the orphanage she had spent many years living in as she was living between foster homes. She was feeling the same weak and helpless feeling she did then. The way she could feel her hand begin to turn red under his clutch was all too familiar. No matter how hard she struggled, she couldn’t escape his grasp. It made her so angry, she wanted to scream, but her throat felt completely dry.

“Slow down, Carrots! I just want to talk.”

Anne was in no way responsible for what happened next, because she felt as if she no longer had any control of her body. Her mind just kept screaming  _ “DANGER, DANGER!”  _ And she reacted accordingly. It wasn't her fault. If anything, it was his. It was all his fault that she had punched him in the face, and that he was now laying on the ground, seeming to be unconscious.

As soon as her fist met his face, The dismissal bell rang, and all the students began pouring out of the classrooms. It was then that Anne realized what Gilbert had been trying to tell her. She wasn't going to be late to class, because lunch hadn’t ended yet. 

The blonde girl from earlier appeared out of nowhere. “Gilbert!” She gasped as she dropped to his side. She lightly touched his face then snapped her face up to glare at her, “What the hell is wrong with you, you  _ freak _ ?!” 

Anne could feel the eyes that were all on her. The gasps and loud whispers of the other students were echoing in her ears. She looked down at her clenched fist and realized it was bruised badly and was bleeding. The air around her was suffocating, and all she wanted to do was run away.

But before she could, the same booming voice from earlier called her name.

“Shirley! My office! NOW!”

* * *

When Gilbert woke up, he was still feeling quite dizzy. Everything was blurry, as well as his memory of what happened. He groaned and blinked hard when he felt the bright, white light shine on his face. He was in the nurse’s office, he realized. He turned to his side and saw a blurry figure sitting on the chair across from him. He let his eyes adjust and began to recognize the blonde hair and lime-green cheerleader uniform.

Winifred was sitting there, scrolling through her phone. He never noticed this before, but she had a pretty angry resting face. He probably never noticed because Winnie had always been the beacon of light in his life. She was always smiling, at least when she was around him. He was pretty sure Winnie didn't know any other emotion, only happiness. It was a good quality to have. It helps to have a happy friend when you feel like your life has gone to shit.

Gilbert tried to sit up on the cot, but winced in pain, as he was still light-headed. His head was literally killing him. It made sense though, as he hit the ground with nothing to break his fall. He was honestly lucky nothing worse had happened. Like maybe losing all his memory.

Actually, maybe that wouldn't be so bad after all. Not being able to remember seemed pretty awesome right now.

“Oh, Gilbert! You’re up!” She exclaimed, rushing to his side to help him up on the cot.

“What happened?” He asked, his voice hoarse.

Winnie smiled at him, “It would seem your girl has quite the temper on her. You must’ve insulted her terribly to have deserved being knocked unconscious.”

Gilbert then began to recall what happened. She punched him. She  _ actually  _ punched him. He knew she had a fiery temper, but he never would have imagined she’d go as far as to  _ hit  _ him. She was  _ definitely  _ not like the rest. He didn't know a lot of people who would punch a person they had only just met, But depending on the situation, it might not be that bad. What he did may have seemed innocent to him, but maybe Anne didn’t? Maybe it put her in a position where she felt she had to defend herself.

But, to go as far as to knock a person  _ unconscious _ ? Did she really hate him  _ that  _ badly? Gilbert was usually a pretty calm, easy-going guy, so he wasn't really experienced when it came to fights, but that punch was actually strong enough to knock him out. And it wasn't a punch of a rookie either, he noticed the way she curled her fingers around her thumb to keep it from dislocating, and she hit him exactly where she knew it would hurt the most. Did she get into fights often? What kind of danger did she get into that she had to know how to defend herself?

Ok, he was obviously thinking WAY too hard over one punch. Maybe she had actually messed up his head a little.

“I had no idea she was that strong.” He said, finally, rubbing his temple.

“Ah, so you underestimated her.” Winnie smirked, “Rookie move. I thought you knew better than that, Blythe.”

Gilbert started to chuckle softly, but then he realized something.

Winifred. Winifred was here.

Winifred was here? Winifred, as in the girl who just a few moments ago called him a dick, was here in the nurse’s office with him?

“I’m not trying to tell you how to do your thing,” Winnie said as she started to fill a small plastic cup of water for him to drink, “But I don't think getting her angry was the best way to approach a girl you like. I hope you’ve learned your lesson for next time, Assuming she’ll let you within a 30 mile radius-”

“Winnie, wait.” he interrupted. He was not going to let her just blow past this. They needed to have a conversation. “Are you...Are we okay?

Winnie gave him a confused smile, as if that was such a ridiculous question to ask. “Of course, we are!” She said, handing him the cup of water.

This wasn't like Winnie at all. There were very few times that she was upset, but when she was she always wanted to talk about it. She always said keeping it all in is stupid and would only mess up with your mental health. Even if she werent like that, no one goes from wanting to murder someone to taking care of them.

“I could tell your mind is going crazy right now by the way your eyebrows are moving, so I’ll just ease your worries now,” She sat back down on the chair across the cot, “I’m really sorry about earlier, I...I wasn't myself. But I’m good now. We’re good.”

“Are you sure? Because, honestly, Winnie, I never meant to-”

“We’re fine, Gilbert.” She cut him off, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

Gilbert wanted to continue, make sure that she knew how sorry he was that he hurt her. But then he thought about what she said earlier. Whatever he was going to say probably wouldn't make her feel better, it was only to maybe easen his own guilt a little. It was selfish, and she deserved better than that. She deserved to feel whatever it was she was feeling, without him intercepting by trying to explain why he never thought about her in  _ that  _ way. So he didn't say anything. He stayed quiet and laid back down on the cot. 

Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that the Winifred he had always known was gone, and might never see again.

Hell, the Winnie he knew probably didn't even  _ exist. _

* * *

Anne’s parents were called to the school and met privately with Principal Phillips while Anne waited outside. Her mind was still everywhere but there. The past she had been doing literally  _ everything  _ to forget was still affecting her to the point where she was beating up random guys and getting on her principal’s bad side on the first day of school. None of this would’ve happened if Gilbert Blythe would have just left her alone. It was all his fault, and she would NEVER forgive him. Now because of this, she had to deal with the memories she had almost  _ finally  _ moved on from.

She needed to clear her head, so she pulled out her phone. She knew it was risky, because she doubted Marilla would let her keep it after what happened, but she  _ really  _ needed to talk to Cole right now.

Cole was her only friend from the last foster home she was living in, since all of the other kids that lived there excluded them because they were  _ “Too different,”  _ so they kind of had to join forces and protect each other from the rest of them. Naturally, they got really close, and they told eachother everything. She was there for him when he was figuring out his sexuality, and supported him through everything, While he was always there to cheer her up when she was having a particularly bad day. Which may not seem like much, but it was literally  _ everything  _ to her. That someone would care enough for her to not let her be sad.

Eventually, Their foster parents decided to adopt Cole, since they were sure his talents would make him famous one day, and would in turn make them rich by relation. But since Anne was pretty much worthless to them and talked too much, they decided to send her back. Cole refused to stay without her, but Anne couldn't let him give up the life they were offering him. They were going to help pay for art school and cover all the expenses. He would be able to live his dream, and Anne couldn't let him ruin his chances. She loved him too much. 

She convinced him to stay on the condition that they'd text and call ALL the time, and they’d visit each other whenever they could. They shared one last heartbreaking hug before she was sent away, and ever since then have basically texted and/or face timed each other almost every day.

**(5:03) Anne: can u facetime l8r? A lot happened today ☹️**

**(5:04) Cole: whats wrong?**

**(5:05) Anne: super long story. one involving the most ANNOYING human on earth 😠**

**(5:05) Cole: more annoying than you?**

**(5:06) Anne: stfu Cole, I’m venting.**

**(5:07) Cole: knowing you, you’re probably WAY overdramatizing things.**

**(5:07) Anne: I take so much offense to that statement.**

**(5:09) Cole: what r u doing right now?**

**(5:10) Anne: waiting outside my principal’s office and waiting to face my fate.**

**(5:10) Anne: Basically whether they’re going to allow me to keep attending Avonlea High.**

**(5:12) Cole: DAMMNNN Shirley! wasnt today ur first day of school? what could u have possibly done??**

**(5:12) it's better if I tell you over face time.**

**(5:12) assuming Marilla doesn't take up my phone.**

**(5:13) here’s hoping. i’ll talk 2 u l8r then?**

**(5:14) hopefully.**

Anne shut her phone off just before Matthew and Marilla walked out of the office. Matthew looked at her and began stuttering, as if he were trying to say something, but then just clamped his mouth shut and started walking away. Marilla wordlessly summoned her to get up and follow her to the car, not looking her in the eye.

Matthew and Marilla took separate cars because Matthew was running an errand and needed his truck when Marilla called him and told him that Mr Phillips had requested their presence at the school for some reason. Anne could imagine he was not all that surprised. Just that morning, Marilla had warned her not to bring too much attention to herself on her first day, but she was much too excited to heed her. Anne wished she could’ve gone with Matthew in his truck, not yet ready to face Marilla’s wrath. But she knew Marilla would never allow it, so she got into the passenger seat of Marilla’s minivan, instead.

Marilla put her started the car, and put both hands, staring out into the windshield. She sat there, unmoving, for several minutes, making Anne even more nervous. She couldn't even fathom what was going on in her head right then. She was probably regretting ever getting involved in the mess that was Anne Shirley, and wondering how on earth she was going to fix her. Marilla was a very tidy person, but Anne was a mess that was impossible to clean up.

Eventually, Marilla turned off the car and leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms across her chest. “Alright then, best explain to me what  _ really  _ happened.”

Anne felt her throat clam up, and her eyes welling in tears with guilt. She truly never wanted to disappoint her, but disappointing is something that Anne was always prone to do. She was so excited for her first day of school, and she managed to mess that up so badly. “I’m sorry, Marilla.” she croaked, “Everything just went  _ completely  _ wrong in EVERY possible way.”

She felt Marilla’s gentle, cold hand lightly grab hers, and she snapped her eyes up at her in surprise. Marilla wore a soft smile and told her, “I understand, Anne.”

She didn’t know how badly she needed to hear those words. She had gone her whole life, just looking for someone who would at least  _ pretend  _ they understood her. When she found Cole, she was so eternally grateful, but then he was ripped away from her. This was different. She knew she was never leaving.

Anne broke out into sobs, and Marilla pulled her into a tight hug, confirming that she’d  _ always  _ be there for her.

* * *

Gilbert’s cousin, Sebastian, picked him up from school. After his father got sick, him and his family came over to help. Bash helped managing the small orchard they owned, while Mary helped take care of Mr. Blythe. When his father wasn't always there for Gilbert to talk to, he got used to talking to them, and got really close to them. Despite the age gap, Gilbert thought of Bash as a brother rather than his cousin, since Bash  _ definitely  _ didn't always act his age.

Bash teased Gilbert about getting beat up by a girl the whole ride home, and when Bash began recounting the story to Mary, Gilbert knew he would never hear the end of it, so he decided to just end the day early and go to bed.

He’d been tossing and turning for the past couple of hours and eventually gave up entirely. He just couldn't get her out of his head. Her flushed face and angry eyes were the last thing he saw before he blacked out. There was something else in her eyes that he would never expect to see in a girl like her. He saw fear. It gave him the urge to wrap her in a hug and protect her from everything, and he probably would have if he hadn't passed out seconds later.

He wanted to find out more about her. Like, actually  _ study  _ her and find out how a girl like her lives her day to day life. Yes, he was aware that sounded  _ crazy  _ stalkerish, But it wasn't in that type of way. He just had gotten so used to his life. The life of pleasing others and constantly being in the center of attention. He wanted to see what it was like to not care what anyone else thought, and be willing to yell at someone when they were being annoying or making them upset.

He had to get her to talk to him. He would never be able to sleep knowing that a girl like her existed, and he still didn't really know her. But there was no way she'd ever forgive him for what he did. He could beg, and beg for forgiveness, but he knew it would be no use. Besided, he was tired of apologizing. He felt like he was always having to excuse himself for not being the way everyone expected him to be, and he was tired. Sure, this wasn't the case in this scenario, but that didn't mean he wasn't dreading having to say sorry. It was already something he did constantly, and he didn't want to be the way he always was when he was around her. He wanted to be someone else.

There had to be a way he could get her attention. Bring her to him instead of having to chase her. He didn't know much about Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, but he did know that she wasnt one to chase people, let alone  _ guys _ . So he had to do something she simply  _ couldn't  _ ignore. 

And then he got it. It was literally perfect! She would never stay away from him for too long once he did this. She would have to confront him, and he’d be ready.

Gilbert Blythe slept better than he had in a long time that night.

* * *

***Twitter Post By Gilbert Blythe*** **2m**

**I’m calling it here right now,**

**Ann Shirley-Cuthbert is my future wife.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things finally start to happen...  
> hope you enjoyed this! please leave kudos if you did, and if not, maybe leave a review to let me know what I could’ve done better :)


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilberta is pretty proud of himself for the plan he came up to help him get closer to Anne, while Anne, of course, is livid. Avonlea High is so confused, because they all knew Gilbert to be more of a keep to himself kind of guy, and all of a sudden he’s professing his love publicly to the whole school.
> 
> Anne’s set on ignoring him, but of course, he was making it impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this one was long. i hope it doesn’t suck too much lol

“Wait, wait, wait.” Cole interrupted in the middle of her recounting the events of that day. She was sitting on her desk and talking to him through her computer, while Cole’s phone was propped against the books he never touched because he was always too busy sketching, or painting. She could see his paintings and art projects hanging on the wall, and his room was a mess, as always. He always told her about how much art school was kicking his ass, and that it was nothing like he imagined. He was glad for the distraction when Anne called or texted him. He says he needed the reminder that there was someone out there who believed in him, and it was all he needed.

She facetimed him as soon as she got home, Desperately needing someone to vent to. She knew Cole always had her back, no matter what, so she loved talking to him. Even from far away, they were always there for eachother. 

“You actually knocked him out?!” He exclaimed. Okay, maybe not ALWAYS, apparently.

“What was I supposed to do?” She defended, “His grip on my hand was so tight, it felt like he was cutting my circulation!”

“Kindly ask him to let go, maybe?!” He suggested, sarcastically.

“I don't need anything from him, and I definitely don't need to  _ ask  _ him to let go of me when he shouldn't have been holding on to me in the first place.” She huffed.

Cole shook his head in disappointment. Anne didn't only have a big temper, she was also  _ extremely  _ prideful. Cole was probably the only one she never got angry at, but only because she couldn't afford to lose him. If she lost him, she’d have no one else.

“I just hope he’s okay.” He said finally.

Okay this was ridiculous. How was it that everyone, even people who have never even met him, always takes Gilbert’s side? Was she the only one who found him completely insufferable? “Of all people to stab me in the back, I never thought it'd be you, Cole Mackenzie.” 

“Hey, no one is stabbing anyone in the back, okay?” He clarified, bringing both hands up in surrender, “I’m just saying, I don't think he actually meant to hurt you, Anne. Is it possible that he maybe just wanted your attention?”

“If he wanted my attention, there are other ways to attain it.” She said, rolling her eyes, “He’s maybe the most insufferable person I’ve ever met, and nothing will ever change my mind.”

“Never say never, Anne.” He warned. His face lit up and melted into a knowing smirk, “He’s hot, isn't he?”

“What!? Absolute not!” She blushed.

“Well now I have to see!” He said as he pulled out his macbook and opened it up, “Give me his name, I want to look him up on social media.”

“What makes you think I even know his name?”

Cole looked at her as if it was obvious, “Because I know you, Anne. It’s written all over your face. It’s the name you’ve been repeating over and over in your head all day.”

Anne wanted to argue that this wasn't true, but she knew it was no use. No one knew her better than Cole, and if she denied it, it’d only confirm the truth. She couldn't stop thinking about him ever since she walked away from him and the beautiful blonde. It was annoying, because he definitely didn't deserve to be taking up so much space on her mind. She thought about how long his messy, dark curls were. It made her wonder when was the last time he had a haircut. 

“If I admit he  _ may  _ be hot in a conventional way, will you not look him up?”

“Sorry Anne-Girl, My interest is piqued. I can promise not to follow him, though.”

Anne sighed, she knew that was the most she would get out of him. She could just refuse to give him her name, but that would make her suspicious. She tried to think up a valid reason not to tell him, but could think of none, so she relented and gave him his name.

“Thank you very much.” he said smugly, popping his glasses open dramatically and typing in his computer as if he were a hacker in a movie or TV show.

“Alright, we’re getting quite a few results for ‘Gilbert Blythe’ on Twitter…” He said, clicking on his mouse a few times, “I’ll need a detailed description of his face please.”

Anne rolled her eyes. She loved Cole to death, but he could get annoying sometimes. She thought hard about Gilbert Blythe, looking for the best words to describe him (without being too mean) She thought about when you looked closely at his face, you notice a few faded freckles on his nose and on his jaw. His jaw was sharp as hell, it could probably cut her if she reached out to touch it. His eyes were a question mark, however. When they sat against the tree outside of school, his eyes were light, but then later when they were inside they were a much darker color.

When Anne snapped out of her train of thought and looked at Cole. The way Cole smirked at her made her realize she had said the whole monologue out loud, and she wanted to bury herself alive. Gilbert’s name wasn't the only thing that was stuck on her mind. If he weren't so annoying, he  _ might  _ be attractive. But of course, Gilbert Blythe couldn't go two minutes without trying to make her LOSE HER MIND, and that wasn't a good look on him.

“Shut up, Cole.” She groaned

“What?! I didn't say anything!”

“You were thinking it.” She grumbled. Cole only shrugged in response, but couldn't help the grin on his face as he continued to search his computer.

“Oh, I think this is him.” He said. Anne could tell from the reflection of his glasses that he found the right one, and it made her sick to her stomach. She wasn't sure why, it’s not like it mattered what Cole thought of him, but something was making her nervous.

“Oh my god. Anne, this guy is gorgeous.” He said as he scrolled through his page.

“He is  _ not. _ ” She said firmly, rolling her eyes again.

“ You have to blind not to find this guy attractive. He looks like Harry Styles and Timothée Chalamet somehow had a baby.”

“You are so over reacting.” She told him, “He’s not even that hot. He’s, like, average at best.”

“Tell yourself whatever you want, but the guy  _ I’m  _ looking at can have my snap any-” Cole stopped completely, getting a little closer to the screen, then opening his mouth slightly. “Oh my god.”

“What? What did you see?” She asked him desperately. She had a feeling something was wrong. But Cole was hardly listening. His eyes stayed glued to the screen, reading whatever was on there over and over.

“Anne, have you seen this?” 

* * *

Anne was walking to school, and with every step she took closer to the building, the more Anne was sure that as soon as she saw Gilbert Blythe she was going to do so much more than just  _ punch  _ him. He was going to be lucky she didn't have pepper spray or some kind of weapon, because she was just about ready to commit murder with the rage she was feeling right now.

When Cole told her what he tweeted yesterday, she actually  _ screamed  _ ! Marrilla stumbled into her room in worry and asked her if she was alright, But Anne couldn’t get out a coherent sentence. The best she could do was stutter  _ “Gilb- H- He- He’s trying to ruin my life!”  _ Marilla was rightfully confused, so Cole spoke up and explained to her what happened. Just hearing what he did made Anne want to scream. 

Marilla didn't seem to understand why this was probably the WORST thing that had ever happened to her, and scolded her for screaming without a proper reason, and almost giving her poor heart a heart attack. She told her to wrap up her call with Cole and to get some sleep before school tomorrow. Cole did his best to calm her down before they hung up, but Anne could barely hear him. She couldn't even fully understand her own thoughts! Her mind was usually filled with so much, but this was too much for her to take. She couldn't understand why Gilbert would do this? Why did he hate her so much? Sure, she basically gave him a concussion, but he deserved it! He couldn't blame her for trying to defend herself!

How dare he? He had no right to post about her in  _ any  _ way, much less claim that she was his…

She couldn't even  _ think  _ about it without gagging. What exactly was going through his mind when he posted that? This guy was a certifiable psychopath!

She basically stormed to school that morning. She was way too angry to be aware of her surroundings, and didn’t hear when Billy Andrews’ motorcycle was approaching her. She didn't know what it was that she did to offend him, but he had basically been tormenting her ever since she arrived at Avonlea. He insulted her every chance he got and was constantly picking on her, even before she began attending Avonlea High, and before she was officially adopted by the Cuthberts.

Before she realized what he was doing, Billy drove his motorcycle through a huge puddle of water, sending a big wave of water crashing towards her. All she could do was let out a scream before the cold, dirty water hit her, leaving her soaking wet. She could just barely hear Billy and his buddies laugh as they drove away, since her ears were already clogged with water.

Great. This day was already going  _ marvelously.  _

She took a deep breath. Going home to change was not an option, She didn't have and even if she did she would have nothing to wear since today was laundry day. She could feel her blood begin to boil, but she didn't want to waste any energy on Billy Andrews. She was going to need it for when she confronted Gilbert Blythe. So she did her best to ignore her dripping wet hair and her uncomfortably soaking wet socks.

Of course all eyes were on her as she entered the school grounds, but she ignored them all. Her one and only concern was finding Gilbert, and giving him a piece of her mind.

Before she could even really begin to look for him, however, Diana Barry appeared in front of her. 

“Anne, I’ve been looking for you everywhere! Did you see what Gil-” Diana stopped and looked her up and down, taking in her soggy clothes and hair, “What happened? Why are you all wet?”

Anne was surprised Dianaeven came up to her in the first place. She certainly didn’t expect it. Don't get her wrong, Diana seemed like a lovely person. Way too lovely to want to spend any time with someone with the likes of her. It didn't make sense for her to even try to talk to her, especially with the reputation she had managed to create with less than 2 days of attending the school. Was there something she wanted? Was there a catch, or something?

Anne shook away her thoughts and tried to come up with the easiest way to explain, not wanting to talk too much. If she talked to her for too long, she might get attached. And she couldn't afford that.

“Billy Andrews.” Was all she said, hoping that Diana would understand.

Fortunately, Diana did understand. She nodded knowingly, rolling her eyes. “You don't even have to say anything else. Believe me, I know. He’s like that with everyone, don’t worry.”

Oh wow. Someone actually taking her side. This was new.

“Anyways, I was looking for you, and then I found out that you were sent home early,” She reached out her hand and lightly gripped her arm, her eyes etched with concern, “Are you okay?”

Anne tried her best not to gawk at her. She hardly even had a conversation with this girl, and she was already worried if she was okay? She seemed genuine, but Anne couldn't understand why she would care. If it were anyone else, they would’ve steered clear from her, not wanting to be the next to face her wrath. 

Yet, It did feel kind of nice, that someone wanted to know how she was doing. Even if it might not be sincere. She’d have to be careful with her.

“I’m fine. They didn't suspend me or anything, but I have to spend the rest of the year tutoring some freshman kid until I hit 100 hours.”

“Shit, I’m sorry. I don't know if you've noticed, but the guys here are idiots. It’ll take a lot to teach them anything. That is, if you manage not to pull out your hair by the end of it.”

“Oh believe me, I know.” She rolled her eyes, “But the freshman girls cant be that bad, can they? Maybe I’ll get a girl.”   
  


“I hope so, for your sake.” Diana laughed, and to Anne’s surprise, She wrapped an arm around hers and smiled up at her, “C’mon, I’ll walk you to your first class.”

Anne wasn't usually a really affectionate person, at least not with people she hardly knew. But this felt...right somehow. Like fate.

She was so shocked by her sudden friendliness, that she almost walked right past Gilbert. He was in the center of a group of guys, as usual. He was smiling and laughing as if all was right with the world, yet she recognized the look in her eye. She knew that look well. It was the look of someone pretending they weren’t wishing they were  _ anywhere  _ but there.

She shook the idea out of her head, remembering that she wasn't there to feel sympathy for him. She was certain she would never feel  _ anything  _ for Gilbert Blythe, other than hate, and with a  _ passion _ !

* * *

Gilbert could spot Anne glaring at him from a mile away. He couldn't tell whether he was glad his plan was already starting to work, or if he was scared for his life. Anne seemed to have that effect on people. Her gaze was directed entirely at him. He was used to having people’s attention, but the way she was looking at him and only him, as if no one else was even there… He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about it. He would probably like it if it wasn't so scary.

She excused herself from the conversation she was having with Diana Barry, and began making her way towards him. He didn't know whether he wanted to leave his group of friends to talk to her, or if he wanted to keep them close so that there'd be witnesses. But he didn't want them to over hear their conversation. Besides, they were in the middle of the school courtyard. She wouldn't try to kill him right there with everyone watching.

Would she?

With every step closer she was taking, his anxiety grew, so he decided to be the one to close the rest of the distance between them. She was wet for some reason. Her hair was sticking to the sides of her face and was stringy, like she had just finished taking a shower with all her clothes on. Her white button-up shirt clung to her skin and...was she aware that her shirt was basically transparent? Apparently she didn’t think to wear an undershirt that morning, because he could see her ‘Hello Kitty” bra clearly, and so could the whole school. He didn't even try to fight the smirk off his face when he stood in front of her. He tried his best to keep his focus on her face, and not the elegant shape of her body, revealed by the wet fabric she was wearing.

They were standing there, staring at each other for a few moments. While the world around them was moving with students laughing and teachers making their way into the building, He and Anne were completely still, almost frozen. He couldn't decide which Anne was more frightening, the Anne that said whatever she wanted without restraint, or the one who said nothing at all. He could tell her mind was racing by the way her ocean-blue eyes traveled across his face, no doubt carefully choosing the words she was about to yell at him. But that would come later, right now he wanted to bask in the magic that was surrounding them.

He didn't really know how to describe it other than… some kind of tension. He felt like there was something he should say, like he was a character in a movie or a book, and there was a line he was supposed to say, but his mind went completely blank. So he just stared at her, smile still in place. He didn't say a word, not wanting to break the spell they were in.

But of course, Anne had to open her mouth, and the magic ended.

“I don't know who you think you are, Gilbert Blythe.”

“Why, Anne! I thought for sure you’d have better manners than that!” He said in faux offense, “Whatever happened to hello? How are you?”

Anne narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to him, so close she had to crane her neck to be able to look him in the eye. His breath hitched and his smile quickly dropped from his face in fear. 

“I’m warning you, Gilbert Blythe.” She said lowly, “Don’t interrupt me.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He said hotly, but to tell you the truth, he was practically shaking in fear. She was so close to him, he felt the cold drops of water dripping from her hair onto the skin of his forearms. For some reason, he was surprised the bright color of her hair didn't taint the water and stain his skin like hair dye, even though that wouldn't make sense at all.

“Take it down.” She told him simply, still glaring and standing way too close to him for comfort. Gilbert knew she meant it, but he just couldn't take her seriously. She reminded him of an adorable, angry, wet puppy. 

A puppy that could end him in seconds.

He bit his lip playfully and said: “Can you elaborate? I’m not entirely sure what you are talking about.”

“Gilbert, this isn't funny! I get that you have this huge empty void in your life that you can't seem to fill because you lead an absolutely boring and unimaginative life can't think of anything better to do than pick on the new girl, just because it’ll bring even MORE attention to yourself, but I don't want any part of it. So if you could just  _ please  _ take down the stupid post and stay the hell away from me so I can make the best of this already crappy year, I’d be eternally greatful.”

“Or maybe…” He suggested, “I just really like you.”

“Oh  _ please.  _ This is all just an elaborate scheme to make you even MORE the center of attention at Avonlea High.” She rolled her eyes. This couldn't be any farther than the truth. The only attention he cared about was hers, and it was working. There was no way he was taking that post down. This was only the beginning.

* * *

“I doubt anything I post will bring any more attention than you right now. I didn't know they sold ‘Hello Kitty’ bras that weren’t training bras.” He said to her, the grin on his face growing even wider.

Anne widened her eyes and looked down at her breast, which sure enough, were completely exposed. She hugged her chest and gave him an absolutely horrified expression, “What the hell is wrong with you?! You  _ psychopath _ !!” 

Screw this, she couldn't stay there any longer. She needed to get away from there, away from him. She could barely look him in the eye without staring at them like an idiot. It was funny, because she had planned so carefully  _ exactly  _ what she was going to say to Gilbert Blythe when she saw him next, but as soon as she saw him, she was completely dumbfounded, the words dying at her lips. All she could do was fume at how unfair it was that someone so ridiculously attractive could be so fucking annoying.

She started to storn away, but Gilbert stopped her before she could leave, grabbing her by the shoulder and telling her to wait. She instinctively grabbed the arm and turned to twist it, making him yelp in pain, bringing all eyes on them again.

“Anne, wait! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” he begged.

Anne just realized what she was doing, and quickly let go, embarrassed. She did hate him, but she didn't want to hurt him again. It would only get her in trouble again, and she didn't think she could afford that. She felt the urge to shove her hands in her pockets, but these stupid uniforms didn't include pockets, so all she could do was ball her hands into fists. The rest of the school slowly focused their attention elsewhere, but kept their senses open in case the new girl went ballistic again.

Gilbert rubbed his arm, grateful that it was still attached to the rest of his body and sighed. “I’m sorry, I knew I shouldn't have said anything about it but I-” He rubbed the back of his neck and avoided eye contact with her. Anne looked at him in confusion. Gilbert Blythe was...nervous?

All signs pointed towards yes; The way he was stuttering and clasping and unclasping his hands. But… Gilbert Blythe wasn't the kind to get nervous. He was… Well, he was Gilbert Blythe. Something about Gilbert being nervous was very unsettling.

“Hold up,” He said. His face lit up with some kind of excitement as he swung his backpack in front of him and dug out a large letterman jacket. He held it out to her like a little boy proudly offering his mother a flower he found in the backyard.

“Here. it’ll keep you warm and um… help with the see-through clothing.” He stammered.

Anne looked at the jacket and backed up at him with one eyebrow raised, “You’re insane if you think I’m accepting this from you.”

Gilbert’s face fell and he dropped his arm, looking at the ground and kicking the dirt, “C’mon, Anne. Can’t we be friends?”

What? He wanted to be  _ friends  _ ? He posts a tweet about her, claiming that she was to be his future bride, and now he’s telling her he wants to be friends? Is that how he made ALL his friends? This guy was clearly mad.

“I don't usually make a habit out of making friends with  _ psychopaths,  _ but thanks.” She countered, crossing her arms in front of her and leaning back on the ball of her foot.

As if he were never there, The nervous Gilbert completely disappeared, and the Gilbert she knew (more or less, as she still considered him a stranger) came back with that same smirk on his face. “Well, this psychopath's not going anywhere.” He said lowly into her ear. His husky voice literally gave her goosebumps, and she froze momentarily, not knowing whether she wanted to run away screaming, or slap him.

He lingered next to her ear for a beat too long before he pulled away from her slowly. She watched him carefully to see what he would do next, not wanting to be caught off guard. But when Gilbert flashed that smile at her, she had forgotten where she was for a moment. All the words she had previously wanted to scream at him had died at her lips. She had no doubt that Gilbert knew what he was doing to her. He had to know the power he held as Avonlea High’s Golden Boy. The ability to hypnotize you in seconds with his dreamy eyes and captivating smile. She wasn't immune to it, no one was.

His grin grew wider and before she knew it, his jacket was draped over her head and the world went dark, snapping her out of the trance she was in. She struggled to get the jacket off, and when she finally did, Gilbert had disappeared. She screamed out his name in anger and the whole school was looking at her again. She felt herself grow small in embarrassment, but her hatred for Gilbert Blythe then grew.

The bell rang, so everyone began to make their way towards the building, and away from Anne. She stood there by herself for a few moments, and seriously contemplated throwing the jacket on the ground, giving it a few good stomps before walking away and leaving it there. But she was already getting so cold, and she wasn’t exactly looking forward to everyone seeing the Hello Kitty bra she had to put on since the rest of her underthings were in the washer. 

She despised it with everything in her, but she was going to have to wear the stupid jacket. Just until her own shirt dried up, anyway. Then, she would take it into the girl’s bathroom, and flush it down the toilet.

* * *

You would think Anne was some kind of supermodel walking down the runway by the way everyone stared at her as she walked past, but Anne paid no mind to them. She didn't seem to be the type to care all that much what people thought of her. Gilbert wished he had that kind of freedom, but he couldn't just out of nowhere become the kind of person he wanted to be, he was already in too deep. 

It was just until he graduated, anyway. Then, they’d all go their separate ways and he could start to find himself in college. He liked his friends well enough, but High school wasn't forever, and he couldn't wait to get away from it.

But he realized as he watched Anne walk down the hallway from a distance, that he couldn't see how he would be able to leave her. He was already addicted to the adrenaline he felt when she got close to him or when she glared at him. Especially the way she looked wearing his clothes.

He didn't think she’d actually wear it, but he was glad she did. She really did look great in it, much better than it did on him. He thought about gifting it to her, just to see how she’d react, but he figured he might be pushing his luck a little too far already.

He hid his face behind his locker when she walked past, not wanting her to see him just yet. He’d wait the perfect moment to approach her.

“You sure move fast.” Moody says from behind him, gripping his shoulder and slightly startling him, “You post about her less than 24 hours ago and she’s already wearing your clothes.”

“What can I say? I don't like to waste time.”

“So you guys are a thing then?” Charlie asks from next to him, “It’s weird, I just always thought you and Winnie had something going on.”

“We don't. “ He said firmly, and went back to continue staring at Anne. Unfortunately she had already disappeared from his view, and Gilbert silently cursed his friends for distracting him, before turning back around to give them all his attention.

“I’m not trying to tell you who you should or shouldn't date, but Anne?” He said confused, “Didn’t she give you a concussion or something?”

“Oh my god, did you  _ see  _ it?” Charlie asked Moody, excited to tell him the whole story, “It was wild! She knocked him out with just  _ one  _ punch! Poor Gilbert didn't even stand a chance.”

“First of all, I would never hit a girl. And  _ definitely  _ not a girl like Anne.” Gilbert defended.

“So that’s it? All it took was a girl punching you in the face and you’re completely gone over?” Moody asked, still confused.

Gilbert was right to be confused, especially since no matter what they thought, he didn't see Anne in that way. She was cute and all, but he wasn't really looking to date anyone. To him dating in highschool just seemed like a ludicrous waste of time, one that he had no intention of pursuing. But it was kind of fun to pretend, especially when it riled her up like that. She looked her best when she had that look of murder in her eye.

“There’s just something about a girl who can rough a guy up that really does it for me.”

“You’re disgusting, Gilbert Blythe.” Said a teasing voice behind him. His eyes widened, because he recognized that voice. The last person he wanted to hear what he just said. He turned slowly and met her eyes.

“Winnie.” He said breathlessly.

“Gilbert.” She said, flashing him a confused smile, “You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

“I didn’t- You weren't supposed to-”

“Oh, lighten up, Gil.” She rolled her eyes and bumped her hip against his side playfully, “I may be an only child, but I’m no stranger to teenage boy’s hormones.”

Gilbert couldn’t say anything back. His throat felt completely dry, so he just stood there awkwardly, wishing the world would swallow him whole.

“Winnie,” Moody greeted, taking her hand and placing a kiss on her palm, “Always a pleasure to see you.”Moody was extremely flirty, especially for a junior. He would hit on any girl with two legs that moved, no matter what age she was. Him acting this way towards Winnie was completely normal. They’ve tried to match him up a couple of times, but no one ever stuck. After a while they just let him act however he wanted, and usually ignored him.

“Thank you, Moody. At least  _ someone  _ appreciates my presence.” Winnie said, giving Gilbert some serious side-eye, “Gilbert here hasn't been the same since that girl hit him over the head.”

“That’s actually what we were just talking about.” Charlie said, “Any idea who she is or anything other than her name?”

“Ah, you are lucky you have me as a friend. Us girls are  _ amazing  _ at doing their research. I looked her up as soon as I got home last night.” 

Talking to Winnie about a girl he supposedly had feelings for and asking her for information felt so wrong. Granted, it wasn't him that was asking. Still, she was acting way too cool about this. He expected she would need some time to heal, and he would’ve happily granted it to her. But the way she acted as if she had never felt anything for him and that everything was normal… It wasn't right.

“She's an orphan and was adopted by the Cuthberts last summer. She used to live in Charlotte town and has a friend named Cole, who apparently is a way talented artist.” She said to them, showing them pictures from Anne’s instagram. “She posts about him a bunch, so either they used to date, or they’re just extremely close friends. I would go with the first, but she still posts about him a lot, which is kind of weird for exes, right?”

“Maybe it was just a super healthy break up.” Moody suggested.

“They could still be dating.” Charlie said, “I mean, some couples are fine with the whole long distance thing.”

“But that would mean Gilbert has a crush on a girl who’s already spoken for.” Winnie said, looking at Gilbert and smiling mischievously, “Are you sure this is what you want, Gilbert? This could get really messy, real quick.”

Gilbert took a deep breath. If Winifred was going to act normal, then he kind of had to, right? He already tried talking about it with her, and failed miserably.

“I don't see her boyfriend anywhere.” He shrugged. Winnie flashed him an even bigger smile and for a second, Gilbert felt like everything was okay.

But just for a second.

* * *

Anne found an empty table to sit in at lunch. She didn't dare try to go back to the tree. She didn't want to have to see Gilbert again. She hoped if she were careful, Gilbert wouldn't even notice that she was wearing his jacket. Sure, someone would definitely ask him why there was another girl wearing a huge letterman jacket with the word ‘Blythe’ sprawled at the back of it, but that didn't mean she was going to give him the satisfaction of him actually seeing her with it on.

Anne pulled out her book and began to read, plugging in her earbuds to block out the rest of the cafeteria. 

She didn't realize there were other people sitting at the table with her, until someone pulled the earphones out of her ears harshly, and Anne shot her head back up in surprise.

Sitting across from her was Josie Pye, and to her left sat Tillie and Jane, and a very sad looking Ruby to her left.

“Alright Shirley, spill.” She demanded, “What’s going on with you and Blythe?”

Diana then appears, sitting to Anne’s right, “Guys, Anne shouldn't have to say anything if she doesn't want to.” 

“Of course she does! She has no right to just show up to Avonlea High, and steal away it's most popular alumni, without so much as an explanation!”

“Listen, if I could explain I would.” Anne told her, already past her initial shock of being yelled at by some girl she barely knew, “I have no idea why he posted that, but there is absolutely  _ nothing  _ between me and that asshole.”

“Then why would he post that?” Jane asked, not understanding.

“Maybe he has some weird fettish for girls who can kill you in seconds.” Tillie suggested, as if Anne wasn't sitting right there.

“But that’s not like Gilbert at all! He likes respectable girls, like Winnifred Rose, not girls with a horrid anger problem!” Josie rolled her eyes.

“It was never confirmed that Gilbert was actually dating Winnifred, though.” Tillie reminded them, “That was the reason we all told Ruby she still had a chance with him.”

Ruby ducked her head, not wanting to look anyone in the eye, “You think it’s real? You think he really does like Anne?”

“Of course he doesn't!” Anne exclaimed, tired of people ignoring her and talking about her like she was deaf or something, “Gilbert Blythe is obviously sick in the head!”

“Says the girl who’s wearing his jacket.” Josie remarked, crossing her arms in front of her chest and glaring at her. 

Anne opened her mouth to say something, but could think of nothing. She had no idea how to explain wearing his jacket, especially since she supposedly despised him.

“Girls, c’mon, give Anne a break.” Diana chimed in, “She just came to this school yesterday. I doubt she had anything to do with Gilbert’s strange behavior when the only interaction she’s had with him was punching him in the face.”

“What are we talking about?” Said the voice behind her. As if he were summoned, Gilbert sat himself right next to Anne and wrapped an arm around her. Even though Gilbert was acting totally cool, she could tell he was hesitant to be so close to her, scared how she might react from him touching her, and rightfully so. Anne tried to escape his grasp, but apparently he was much stronger than he let her believe, because no matter how she struggled, he didn't let her go. Ruby stood up abruptly, and left the table, not able to watch this play out.

“You’re a bitch, Anne Shirley.” Josie said to her, before picking up her lunch and following after Ruby to console her.

* * *

“Well she doesn't seem very nice.” Gilbert thought out loud. He didn't really like anyone calling his Anne names, especially not a bitch. He wanted to follow the girl and defend Anne, but it wasn't like he was going to hit her. Besides, what would he even say to her? He didn't know enough about Anne to properly defend her. He’d rather just stay by her side instead, and learn more about the girl he had become addicted to.

Anne yanked his arm off of her and started to leave as well, but Diana stopped her.

“Wait, Anne.” She said, “You might want to stay for this.”

Anne glared at Gilbert, but then gave in. She sat on the other side of Diana, separating her from him. It wasn't as good as being able to sit next to her, but he’ll take what he could get.

“Actually, Gilbert.” Tillie chimed in, “We were just wondering if you really meant what you posted about Anne on twitter.” Tillie was the kind of girl that wanted to be the first to know everything about everything. She was basically a gossip  _ queen,  _ and if you wanted to know anything about anything, you could go to her.

“People think I would post something I didn't mean?” 

“Well, there's been a lot of contemplation.” Jane explained, “It’s a little hard to believe you would claim someone as your future wife after being beat up by said future wife. It just isn't like you.”

“And what makes you think you know me?”

“I feel we know you well enough to know that this has to all be some sort of scam, don't you think? I mean, you’re Gilbert Blythe. You rarely use your social media as it is. You wouldn't do something like this without having something carefully planned out, right?” Tillie asked, her eyes narrowed at him, and all the girls were looking expectantly at him.

All except for Anne. Her lips were sealed shut and she was looking everywhere but there. It was like she was trying to imagine she was  _ anywhere  _ but there, and maybe if tried hard enough she could actually disappear.

Gilbert smiled at her, even though he knew he wouldn't see her. It didn't matter though, because he knew what he would do next would surely get her attention.

* * *

“I’m sorry to say that you could not be any more wrong. In fact, could you just excuse me for a moment, please?” Gilbert said pleasantly, before standing on top of the cafeteria table clearing his throat loudly.

"Attention, Avonlea High! In case you missed the post I made, or for some reason don't follow me on twitter, I would like to announce that Anne Shirley Cuthbert,” Gilbert stopped for a moment, and gave Anne a loving look, one that made her want to puke. “Is my future wife.” He continued, “Thank you all for your attention, more news on our relationship coming soon.

He climbed down the cafeteria table, and began walking away from their table. It was obvious the only reason he was there in the first place was to torment her.

A few of the students clapped their hands and whistled as he left the cafeteria, while others whispered at each other in confusion, still not fully understanding what was going on. As soon as Gilbert left the room, everyone's attention shifted towards her, and Anne wanted to die. She never wanted this much attention, and especially not on her second day of school.

But Anne realized doing anything would just give Gilbert what he wanted, which was obviously to irritate her until she eventually lost it. She just had to keep her composure for as long as she could, and try to ignore him until he left her alone. Act like she barely knew what was going on, and couldn't care less what Gilbert said or did, even as everyone's eyes were glued on her every time he said her name. 

It’s only until the end of the year. Once he graduates, she’ll never see him again, and everyone will forget she ever had anything to do with Gilbert Blythe.

* * *

After school ended, Anne was to meet with the grade lever administrator to assign her a student for her to tutor. She wasn’t dreading it as much, because she learned the teacher she had to talk to was Ms Stacey, the environmental science teacher. She had already dubbed her her designated mentor, and was sure she could find a kindred spirit in her.

“Good afternoon, Ms Stacey. I was supposed to see you about my discipline hours?” Anne greeted when she walked into the classroom.

“Ah, yes. Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.” Ms Stacey said, looking up from the paperwork she was working in, “Come on in, we’ve been waiting for you.”

“We?” She asked. She didn't know she was going to meet the person she was supposed to tutor the same day she was assigned one. She thought they would explain better what she was supposed to do before she met them. 

“Well, hello there, Carrots.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :) more to come soon!


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne begins to realize Gilbert doesn’t plan on keeping away from her anytime soon, so she tries to ignore him the best she can. What she can’t ignore is the way Winifred is just overall acting weird, but maybe she’s just trying to be nice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it took so long for me to update, it was meant to be longer, but I had a bit of trouble writing what happens next. hope you enjoy, nevertheless :)

Gilbert was getting pretty bored waiting for the tutor that was supposed to be helping him catch up in school since he was gone for the bulk of it. 

He honestly wasn't all that keen to the idea of a tutor when Ms Stacey first suggested it. Yes, he was a little behind (ok, a LOT behind) and it would be hard to catch up with the rest of the class, but he was sure he could do it. It wasn't like having another person sitting there while he studied was going to help him any more than him just doing it himself. But Ms Stacey insisted, and said that it would be the only way he could graduate, since the school board would need proof that he was working to finish to let him leave highschool. If getting a tutor meant not having to do the year all over again, then he was more than willing to get a tutor.

He leaned against the desks and he and Ms Stacey stared at each other awkwardly, waiting for his illusive tutor to show up. He was twiddling his thumbs, thinking about what he was going to post about Anne later, when she walked in the classroom.

Anne’s hair was dried up and had curled up a little at the ends. She wore his jacket around her waist and her sleeves rolled neatly just below her elbow. Even after a full day of stress and and even showing up to school drenched in dirty water (Gilbert was yet to figure out how that happened) she still looked radiant, and obviously tried her hardest to look her best, despite the circumstances.

When Anne greeted Ms Stacey, she obviously didn't see Gilbert was in the room with them. He tried hard not to laugh out loud when he realized Anne was who was going to be spending the year studying with him. What a completely unexpected but completely welcome turn of events. He couldn't imagine how he had gotten so lucky, but there was obviously someone watching over him, and blessing him more and more ever since that girl began attending this school.

He whispered a heart-felt thank you to the heavens or whoever it was that was watching him before making himself known, knowing that as soon as she heard his voice she would snap her head around and her eyes would widen and her mouth would be just slightly parted the way she always does when she saw him.

“Well, hello there, Carrots.”

* * *

Anne really should not have been all that surprised. Life had a funny, not-so-funny way of kicking you when you were already down, and it only made sense that the universe would force her to spend more time with the guy she had only just resolved to ignore for the rest of the year, but that didn't mean she wouldn't put up a fight.

She was practically on her knees, begging Ms Stacey to assign her somebody, or give her another- ANY other punishment that didn't mean having to be around Gilbert Blythe. But Ms Stacey said there was nothing that could be done, and suggested she make the best of it since this would be her until she completed her 100 hours, unless she wanted to talk it over with Mr Phillips. But Anne had a feeling he would be less than sympathetic, and that it wouldn’t be worth her time trying to convince him otherwise.

Anne tried hard not to reflect her anger on Ms Stacey, but she could help the loud groan she made when she stormed out of the classroom. She didn’t understand how she, a junior, could tutor a senior who was already at the top of most of his classe, or would be if he didn't miss so much school. How was she even supposed to help him?

Anne tried to think of something else when she walked out of the building. She was already having the world’s cruddiest day, and didn't need to spend the rest of it mulling over how bad it is. As soon as she got home, she was going to focus all her time and energy on her school work until she forgot Gilbert Blythe even existed, then start the next day on a higher note.

“Anne, wait up!” Gilbert called. Anne did not wait up. In fact, she began walking as soon as she heard his voice, hoping he’d have the decency to recognize she didn’t want to talk and would, for the love of all that is good in the world, leave her the hell alone.

Anne had no such luck.

Obviously.

“Almost lost you there for a second.” He said, walking quickly to keep up with Anne’s fast pace.

“You can’t lose something you’ve never had.” Anne responded, not even offering him a glance.

“Oh, trust me, Anne. You’re mine. You just don't know it yet.”

“Let’s get one thing straight, Blythe.” She said , stopping in front of him and looking him in the eye. Gilbert visibly tried to hold back a smirk as he raised his eyebrows at her in expectation. Anne wanted to yell at him for even  _ suggesting  _ she was anything to him, and that she didn't belong to anyone but herself. Also that if he did so much as speak her name, she wouldn’t hold back. But she could tell by the way he bit his bottom lip that this was exactly what he wanted. He wanted her to yell at him to satisfy his sick desire to make her angry, so she clamped her mouth shut and turned away from him without saying another word.

“Wait, no! Come back!” He begged, jogging lightly to reach her, “What am I supposed to get straight?”

“Nothing, leave me alone.” 

“Let me at least give you a ride home.” He offered, trying to catch her eye. Anne just laughed in response. There was no way he actually thought she’d get in a car with him. “Yeah, it was a long shot,” He chuckled softly, “But at least it got you to smile.” Anne closed her eyes and silently scolded herself for satisfying him in ANY way, while Gilbert grinned at her. 

He stopped walking suddenly and said: “I have something for you.”

Anne paused purely out of curiosity (damn her curiosity always getting the best of her) and stood in front of him with her eyebrows raised. Gilbert stared at her for a second, then practically jumped to find something he had shoved in his pocket earlier, as if he was surprised she actually stopped. 

“Here,” He said, handing her a small scrap of paper. She unfolded the paper and found his number was sprawled inside. There were faint writings on the paper, as if he had to write and erase over and over again until it was perfect. She glanced up at him and silently asked him what she was supposed to do with this.

“Text me so I know you got home safe.” He winked at her and winced a little, no doubt realizing how cringey what he just did was. Anne couldn't help but snort out a small laugh and Gilbert beamed in pride of accomplishing what he thought was impossible( _ twice _ ). “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Anne didn't want to leave him like this. Leave him thinking that they might be friends now, and that there was any chance she was going to use the number he gave her. But she was obviously going to be seeing more of him, so maybe it was a good idea to at least be able to walk away from him without fighting for the last word. At least for now.

* * *

Anne didn't even nod at him before turning away from him once again and walking off, but Gilbert wasn’t at all surprised, or offended. He thought this was her way of showing she was beginning to warm up to him.

“Um, Anne?” He said before she could get too far, “My jacket.”

Anne turned to him, and looked at him like she didn't know what he was talking about, then smiled brightly when she remembered. Her eyes seemed to literally sparkle, and she began untying the jacket from her waist and held it up into the air. Gilbert thought she looked like a dream, the way she stood in front of the sunset and the wind blew softly on her face, causing the strands in the front of her face to dance behind her. He was lost in the moment, just as before. But this time was better, since there really was no one else around them. It was just him and the ethereal goddess before him.

He didn't know whether he was supposed to go up to her and take the jacket himself, but he couldn't move if he tried. He just stayed where he was, five feet away from her and practically drooling. Before Gilbert could remember how to use his legs again, Anne threw the jacket on the ground and kicked it once, flicking him off as she turned away for the last time.

Gilbert was frozen on the sidewalk for a few seconds before snapping out of whatever he was trapped in and walked up to retrieve his jacket. He watched Anne’s Silhouette as she walked farther and farther away from him, and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Anne was doing something to him, something that literally took his breath away and he couldn't decide whether it was healthy for him to be so attached to the feeling he got when she… did anything.

He swung the jacket over his shoulders and walked towards his car, still wearing a smug smile on his face the whole ride home.

He honked long and hard when he passed Anne on his way to his house, just to let her know that he could still see her.

***Twitter Post By Gilbert Blythe*** **3m**

**Future Wife looks AMAZING wearing my clothes.**

**And even more amazing when she smiles ;)**

* * *

Gilbert was humming happily when he walked into the house. He dropped his backpack off next to the door and practically skipped into the kitchen, where Bash was giving Delphine her bottle.

“You seem happy,” Bash noted out loud while Gilbert opened the fridge and skimmed it's contents, whistling a happy tune.

“Do I?” Gilbert asked nonchalantly, not even bothering to fight off the grin on his face, “Huh. Weird.”

“I know that look.” Bash began, “This is about a girl isn’t it?”

“Ha.” Gilbert said simply, taking out a can of soda and starting to walk out of the kitchen.

“What do you think, Delly?” Bash asked, switching into his baby voice, “You think Uncle Gilby has a crush?”

“Gilbert has a crush?” Mary asked when she walked into the kitchen. Gilbert could already tell this was going to turn into a whole thing. He groaned, but there really was nothing he could do about it now. He had already blown his cover. So instead of fighting it, he popped his soda can open and leaned against the counter, ready for the interrogation to begin.

“Who’s the girl?” Mary asked, taking the baby from Bash.

“There’s no girl, ok?” He said in hope that they’d actually believe him.

“I should hope not. I can’t see how ANY girl would be attracted to someone that looks like…. That.”

“Like what, exactly?” Gilbert challenged, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows.

“Like a sick poodle who hadn’t been groomed in years,” Mary finished for him, running one of her hands through his mane, “Seriously, Gilbert, you don't even know how to keep it that well. You’d look so much more cleaner with a new, fresh cut.”

“You say that, but I know the only reason you do is because you want to be the one to chop it all off. And I’m sorry, that’s just not going to happen.”

“Don’t listen to her, Blythe.” Bash chimed in, “I will never forgive her for making me shave off my beard. Delly still won't look at me the same.”

“Oh, you HAVE to get over that, Sebastian.” Mary groaned, rolling her eyes, “It’s already starting to grow back.” Mary leaned in closer to Gilbert and spoke lowly into his ear, “And truthfully, I’m grateful. Even  _ I  _ learned from  _ that  _ mistake.”

“I heard that!” Bash yelled out, “And for that, you must be punished!” He got up from the table and held his hands out like claws, and Mary knew in an instant what he was going to do.

“No, please no!” Mary resisted, “You can’t! I’m holding the baby!” But Bash paid no attention and swiftly attacked her by tickling the sides of stomach, and Mary shrieked in laughter. Delly started to laugh a little as well, confused as to what was going on but excited to see her loving parents so happy.

Gilbert took advantage of the situation to slip away from the kitchen and make his way upstairs, where he could still hear Mary begging Bash for mercy. It made him happy to hear that there was love and joy back in his home, a place that was pretty much gloomy all the time for a very long time. 

He started taking off his clothes, wrapping a towel around his waist and making his way to the shower, when Mary stopped him in the hallway, “Don’t think you’re off the hook. I want to hear all about this girl when you get out.” 

“Yeah,” Said Bash, who was putting Delly down in the nursery, “I want to know everything about this unfortunate girl who’s caught your eye.”

“Can we not do this here? In the hallway? While I’m standing here half naked and on my way to the shower?” 

“Use the shampoo I bought you.” Mary told him, “It’ll make it look less… like a mop.” 

“Thanks, Mary.” Gilbert said sarcastically and tried to leave, but Bash grabbed him by the arms and forced him to stay put.

“Hold on, I just want to get a good look at you. See if there’s even a chance this girl might like you back.” Bash looked him up and down and sighed in disappointment, “Gil, you need to hit the gym. Being in love is no excuse for going out looking like a pencil. I just hope you don't one day catch a stiff breeze and get blown out of PEI.”

“Oh you’re one to talk.” Mary said rolling her eyes and patting the thick stomach Bash had been sporting. “I’m still waiting for that six pack you promised me on our anniversary.”

“Gross! I don't want to hear about that!” Gilbert gagged eyeing the bathroom door. He couldn't wait to lock himself in there and get away from these lunatics.

“Okay, it’s settled then. Me and the moke will both start going to the gym together. Blythe, what do you think?”

“I think I want to take a shower! Unless y'all want to follow me in there too?”

“Don’t use up all the hot water!” Mary called on her way back downstairs to cook dinner.

* * *

As much as Anne tried to help it, she couldn't take Gilbert off her mind on her way to school that morning. She was able to for just a moment last night when she face timed Cole, and she had strategically steered away from any mention of Gilbert during their whole conversation, but Cole could still tell that her mind was someplace else.

But you couldn't really blame her really. Things like this didn't happen to Anne. She would like to say she lived a life of adventure, but truly most of the adventure in her life came from her imagination. And she was fine with that really, because in her mind, she made all the rules. But now all of a sudden, there was Gilbert. She didn't even have time to imagine anything anymore because she was thinking about him, and how the hell she was supposed to survive ONE HUNDRED hours with him.

Diana suggested she add Gilbert on twitter so she could keep track of the things he posts about her, but Anne refused. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing her name on one of his notifications. And besides, seeing the posts was only going to make her angrier. It wasn’t like there was anything she could do to stop him so why put herself through the misery of having to see them on her timeline? Diana understood, and suggested instead that they should exchange numbers. That way she could notify her when Gilbert posts something about her, and Anne can decide for herself whether she wants to know what it said, and Diana would send her a screenshot if she did.

Maybe she could deny the posts were about her. He spelt her name wrong the first time (without the E, which she forgot to call him out on the first time), It was possible there was another Shirley-Cuthbert he was talking about, right? Even if people didn't believe her, it didn't mean she had to stop denying. And it wasn’t like many people knew her name, it was only her third day of school.

As much as she wanted to believe the things she was telling herself, she knew it was impossible, and that the rest of her year was completely ruined. But she could at least find a little comfort in imagining her life wasn’t  _ completely  _ over yet. 

Having a lot of her mind (and not learning her lesson from the first time), Anne was not very aware of her surroundings, and again didn't notice Billy’s bike approaching her from behind. Her heart picked up when she recognized the sound of his motor and turned towards him instinctively. She braced herself for the cold water that was about to hit her again, holding out her arms to block her face the best she could.

Her eyes were closed tightly, but she could already hear the motor driving away and had managed to escape the cold water somehow. For some reason, she felt like the water was just floating in front of her, like she used some kind of power to keep it from hitting her. Her eyes fluttered open in confusion, and her eyes widened when she saw it was Gilbert’s grey eyes staring back at hers. His body was arched above her, drops of water were dripping from his soaking wet curls and he was breathing heavily. Even if Anne tried to back away, Gilbert was holding on to her wrist and gripping it hard without even realizing it.

* * *

Gilbert kept his eyes shut tightly, even after the cold, murky water hit him. When he finally opened them, Anne’s eyes were still closed. He smiled a little when he thought about how confused she must’ve been at the moment, wondering why she wasn’t soaking wet. He knew when she opened them, her eyes would get big and she’ll gasp quietly while her mouth would stay slightly opened.

He only let their eyes lock for a moment however, when he turned his head to look back to where that asshole had disappeared. “I didn’t know it was Billy Andews who got you wet the first time.” He said, trying hard to keep the anger from lining his voice. He couldn’t stand that Billy Andrews would have the audacity to torment her this way, and  _ twice  _ in a row! He honestly never liked him, even before he started bothering his Anne. He only tolerated him because he found it was easier to ignore him than egg him on. But now he was picking on someone he treasured, and he’d be damned if he was going to let him get away with it.

Gilbert turned back to Anne when he realized she hadn’t tried to escape his grasp yet, and found that Anne’s ocean blue eyes were still staring into his. There was just a small gap between her lips and his, and he had an almost uncontrollable urge to close it, but he shook it off immediately. He was enjoying his time with Anne, but this would only work if he kept his feelings strictly in control. If he actually started to develop something for her, he’d have to end this whole charade, before things got messy. And he just couldn’t see how he could ever let go of her when he had already grown so attached to her, so he settled for curving his lips into a wide grin and raising his eyebrows at her, “Have I rendered ‘The Great Anne Shirley-Cuthbert’ speechless?”

Anne blinked hard and Gilbert only slightly regretted breaking the spell they were in, but also knew it was completely necessary. She pulled away and practically ran from him. Gilbert didn’t follow, needing a second to regain his composure after what just happened.

He knew it would be hard not to fall for Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, but Gilbert could do anything he put his mind into.

* * *

Anne was thankful when she turned her head to see that Gilbert hadn’t followed her. She didn’t know what that was, but it scared the hell out of her. 

Her fear melted into anger the more she walked on. Gilbert had no right to stand so close to her! To hold her like that and to make her feel this way! If Gilbert would’ve just kept his distance, she wouldn’t be feeling all these confusing feelings. It was incredibly inconvenient, and would be easier if all she felt for him was hatred. But she knew this was much more complicated than hate, and that frightened her most of all.

She chased those dreaded thoughts away by dreaming about a world without Gilbert Blythe. A world where she could make friends and be the top in every class, and nobody would hate her because of a stupid boy and his crazy desire to drive her insane. 

She only realized she had arrived at school when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She flinched and almost hit the person attached to it out of instinct, but luckily stopped when the dark brown eyes belonged to none other than the beautiful Diana Barry.

“WOAH!” She said, jumping back a little and holding her arms up, “Sorry, Anne. I didn't mean to startle you.”

“Oh, Diana! I’m so sorry, it wasn’t your fault! I thought you were someone else.”

Diana smirked at her and wrapped her arm around hers, “Oh really? Was it maybe your alleged ‘future husband’ you were expecting?” She asked as they continued to walk towards the school.

“Diana, I love you. But I don’t think we can be friends if you start referring to him as that.” Anne said without thinking. Her eyes got big when she realized what she said and turned to Diana to see her reaction. She was usually a lot more careful about conveying her feelings, but apparently her brain wasn’t working today. She didn’t want to scare her away, since she was her first real friend since she came to Avonlea.

Much to Anne’s relief, Diana seemed completely unphased and just continued to smile as she talked to her, “I ought to tell you what Gilbert posted about you yesterday. I’m starting to think he might actually be serious.”

“Oh no, not you too!” She whined.

“ Okay but you don’t know Gilbert like we do. He’s never done anything remotely close to this. The closest to affection he’s had for a girl I think would be Winifred Rose, but clearly that went down the drain.”

“Hi, Anne!” Said an overly cheery voice, belonging to the refined blonde they were just speaking of. She practically jumped in front of them, coming out of nowhere like a deer with a death wish. Anne’s heart spiked for a moment when she saw her, and held on to Diana a little tighter.

“Hello, Winifred.” Diana said for her since Anne was still a little too frazzled to speak just then. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, I just wanted to talk to Anne about trying out for the cheerleading squad this week. I’m one of the captains, so I’m supposed to be letting some of the girls I see that might be interested, And I think you’d be absolutely  _ perfect,  _ Anne! I just couldn’t pass up the opportunity as soon as I saw you. And Diana, you should definitely try out if you want. If you have some time, I can tell you all about it?”

Anne still couldn’t say anything. Winnie was probably the most intimidating person she’d ever met. It wasn’t like she  _ tried  _ to be intimidating, but it was hard not to be when she had the body of a goddess and skin like a baby (what WAS her skincare routine?). Anne was scared if she said anything, she’d say something wrong. She was in NO way interested in joining the cheerleading squad. She could barely do a cartwheel! Not to mention those crazy tight uniforms. She could never feel secure wearing those. But how was she supposed to say no to Winifred Rose? The girl who only a couple of days ago let her think she was involved with Gilbert and called her a freak just moments later?

Diana could sense Anne’s discomfort (probably had something to do with the way Anne dug her nails into Diana’s fair skin) and spoke up again, “Thanks Winnie, but I think we better head to class before we’re late. We can talk later, though.”

“Oh yeah, for sure! Sorry, I didn’t mean to spring this on you.” She giggled, “But don’t think I’m letting you go off so easy, Anne Shirley. This isn’t over! I’ll see you guys later!”

Winnie shot them both a wave and smile as she walked away, and Anne let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

“You okay, Anne? You seemed a little tense.” Diana asked in worry. Anne didn’t know how to explain what she was feeling. She usually didn’t let people daunt her so much, but someone who can go from hating someone to practically begging for the same person’s friendship, without even referring to what happened before, is someone that should be feared.

“No.” She said, still staring at Winnie as she walked away, “No, I’m good.” 

* * *

In hindsight, Anne probably should’ve found Diana as soon as she entered the cafeteria. If she had, she probably wouldn’t be sitting between Billy Andrews and someone she didn't know, but had been trying to get her number since she sat down.

“Moody, leave her alone! You’re going to scare her off!” Winifred warned.

“I’m not doing anything! I’m just being friendly!” He defended without looking away from Anne. He put his hand on her knee and smiled slyly, “You wanna be friends, don’t you Annie-cat?” Anne screwed her eyebrows and scoffed at him. Did making up dumb nicknames usually work on other girls, or was he just really bad at this?

“Annie-cat?” Billy repeated, staring at his food and pretending he was eating it, “That’s gotta be the stupidest shit I’ve heard come out of your mouth today.”

Moody groaned as he leaned his elbows on the table and hid his face behind his hands, “I know, I’m SO off my game!” He whined, then moved his hands away from his face and looked at her closely, And Anne backed away from him the best she could “It’s the eyes! Those have to be the most bluest eyes I’ve ever seen in my life! Talk about hitting the gene lottery.”

Moody went on about her eye color, seeking validation from the rest of the table. They were all having a deep and meaningful conversation about which eye colors were the most beautiful, while she sat there uncomfortably and kept her mouth shut. She fought the urge not to roll her eyes when Charlie Sloane asked her why she wasn’t talking. Winifred had dragged her here to talk about Cheerleading, but so far the topic had not come up once, so she just played with her fingers as the world began to slip away from her. 

She began imagining all the places she would rather be. She began thinking about the round table in Lancelot, and imagined she was sitting in a dark room with all the most profound and bravest heroes in the history of fairy tales, swapping stories and being ever so inspired by each and every one. It was easier to be in the world when you weren’t really  _ living  _ in it. Anne much preferred living in her imagination.

“Gilbert! Finally, you’re here.” Winifred said in excitement with her eyes focused on the figure standing behind her. And just like that, the world she had created in her head was gone. She turned her head as soon as she heard his name, and Gilbert just stood there, holding his tray and looking as if he had just seen a ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you didn’t absolutely hate it lol
> 
> should I continue this story? like, would y’all even miss it?


End file.
